Protege Moi
by Cherry Tomatoes
Summary: Una nueva amenaza para ANBU fuera de Konoha anima a Sakura a luchar por la preparación de los médicos de la élite. Formar parte del hermético ANBU le supondrá un reto; trabajar de nuevo con Sasuke, una odisea.
1. Protege Moi

**~Protege Moi~**

**.**

**.**

**~Autora:** Chrysallis Hime**  
****~Capítulo:** Intro.  
**~Extensión:** 3.070**  
****~Rating/Advertencias:** T.**  
****~Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto ©. Cherry Tomatoes.

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

Tsunade rozaba los sesenta años pero conservaba la mirada brillante y enérgica. Sus ojos, a pesar de reflejar una vitalidad que no correspondía a su edad, también revelaban desde su juventud un sentimiento de pérdida. Quizá aquel matiz en su mirada se debiera a su prematuro y prolongado historial de despedidas sin retorno, a su vicio con los juegos o a la fluctuante pero confortante estancia en la inopia que pagaba con botellitas de sake que siempre daba ganas de repetir.

Era una mirada vencida pero resabiada. Ahora que contemplaba desde la azotea de su despacho la lenta entrada de los últimos escuadrones cargando con los bultos oscuros, Tsunade comprendía que jamás llegaría el momento de dejar de aprender nuevas formas de experimentar el dolor, nuevas formas de vivir la pérdida.

Le había parecido que el terrible dolor de la pérdida se aprendía a tolerar con el primer adiós porque la herida que abría era inolvidable, pero cada pérdida tenía un sabor distinto que agriaba el corazón. Así, todas las pérdidas que llegaban eran siempre primeras veces. Si recibía el popular título de "legendaria perdedora", no era por capricho. El condenado apodo daba en el blanco.

Pero a Tsunade las pérdidas no terminaban de vencerle. Había creído realmente que en el escenario de la despedida siempre quedaba algo por lo que seguir luchando, y una villa como Konoha daba muchos motivos para volver a apostarse al pie del cañón. ¿Quién mejor que una perdedora legendaria para amortiguar el adiós e instruir a los jóvenes subalternos en el cumplimiento del deber contra viento y marea? Se dio una oportunidad haciéndose con el control de la Hoja para comprender con el tiempo que las viejas puñaladas seguían doliendo, porque la gente seguía muriendo y ella, con su apariencia artificialmente joven, estaba allí para enterrarlos a todos.

_"A Jiraiya le puedo dar un pase, pero esto no tiene sentido —_pensaba al verlos serpentear por el camino hasta el hospital_—. El orden de las cosas no debe ser el que se da por naturaleza. ¡Los jóvenes tienen que superarnos! ¡Ellos nos tienen que enterrar!"_

La mirada de Tsunade se reblandecía cuando pensaba en esa parte de Konoha que se perdía por defecto en el cumplimiento de su deber. Era muy duro ver llegar tantos cuerpos, tantas esperanzas entusiastas encerradas en las bolsas opacas. Pero más fuerte que todo el dolor que pudiera sentir con todas sus pérdidas juntas, más fuerte que su fama de perdedora, era la determinación que la animaba a hacerse grande cada día.

Vencida pero resabiada.

Resabiada y fuerte como pocos kages.

—Shizune —dijo con voz decidida y los ojos fijos en la procesión de cadáveres. Era el momento de recordarles a todos que la aldea seguía viva. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Sí. Les avisaré si encontramos algo raro. Prepararé la recepción en el cuartel ANBU y avisaré a las familias.

* * *

Junto a la fotocopia renegrida de la foto, los datos se ordenaban como en los otros siete nuevos informes. Los recortes del macabro libro de bingo ocupaban más de la mitad de la página, y los detalles de las autopsias improvisadas por el médico del escuadrón estaban garabateadas a pie de página, con algún rastro de sangre seca en el borde inferior, señal de que el auxilio prestado había sido tardío y, probablemente, demasiado global. Una buena asistencia siempre trataba las hemorragias en primer lugar, no mareaba las manos sobre un moribundo para no aplicar ninguna técnica.

_"Las manos de un médico tienen que mantenerse siempre muy limpias, incluso cuando están dentro de un cadáver. La contaminación es peligrosa."_

Los datos del último fallecido eran ligeramente distintos de los anteriores, pero nada que extrañar. El perfil era un promedio, como todos.

_"Veintisiete años._

_Especial dominio en los chakras de tipo tierra y fuego._

_Especialidad: interrogación y tortura. _

_Diecinueve misiones de rango S realizadas como jōnin._

_Seis años de antigüedad en el cuerpo."_

Sakura se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. Sus ojos escaneaban la información sobre sus habilidades y sus calificaciones en el examen ANBU. Su clan era muy popular, aunque no estaba muy presente en el cuerpo de élite. Era fácil hacer memoria con los activos que pertenecían a un clan, ya que sus historiales del hospital estaban organizados con ese patrón. Podía apostar que aquel chico de ojos rasgados de la foto había pasado por su inspección antes de emprender alguna de sus misiones. Intentaba darle color a su cara, aunque no fuera necesario, para recordarle y poder darse una explicación de cómo podía haber ocurrido aquella tragedia otra vez. Por el momento no había suerte. No había recordado a los anteriores y nada de lo que leía ahora le daba una pista.

Si había alguna manera de comprender por qué ocho efectivos de ANBU habían caído en la última misión, siguiendo la tónica de las dos últimas salidas, Sakura iba a dar con ella.

Leyó con pocas esperanzas la última línea del expediente, comprobando tristemente que la conclusión a la que había llegado Shizune al examinar el cuerpo era más profunda y detallada que aquel conciso "Ataque lateral, incisión de aguja en la sien", que rezaba el informe médico.

Unas pupilas tan afiladas y peligrosas como la aguja que había trepanado el cráneo de aquel pobre chico estaban intentando hacer lo mismo con la coronilla de Sakura. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la observaban estudiar los informes que acababan de llegar de la sala de autopsias. Las brillantes hebras rosadas de Sakura se balanceaban de un lado a otro con su gesto de negación. Había estado haciendo lo mismo con cada página que estudiaba, con cada noticia sobre la vuelta de la misión, con cada discusión que mantenía con el médico superviviente.

También había una frase repetida:

—Esto es inaceptable.

Más importante que averiguar los motivos de ese ataque o los enemigos que pudieran plantar cara a Konoha, a Sakura le preocupaba e irritaba a partes iguales que cuatro de las muertes podrían haberse evitado con una asistencia más preparada e instantánea. Por eso, clandestinamente, Sakura había llamado a Sasuke a su pequeño despacho. Le habían encomendado la tarea de hacer exámenes más exhaustivos si se presentaba algún cuerpo complicado y el papeleo para formalizar las actas de defunción, y en algún momento había decidido que ya era suficiente. En cuanto recordó que Sasuke era el capitán del escuadrón, se dijo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer algo. A Sakura le indignaba aquel triste desfile de cuerpos al hospital. La conformidad de los altos mandos de ANBU ante aquel horrible espectáculo, más.

—Inaceptable —repitió—. Ocho efectivos son muchos. —Pasó a la primera página, cerrando el pequeño dosier con desazón. Miró a Sasuke directamente, apoyándose completamente sobre la mesa con ambas manos—. Tenemos que proponer un nuevo examen para tu médico. Necesito que apoyes mi propuesta y convenzas a los demás capitanes para que hagan lo propio.

Sasuke, aún enfundado en su uniforme de ANBU, sentado y encorvado en el estrecho sofá en la pared contraria al escritorio, apenas parpadeó. Había decidido ir a ver qué quería, pero no parecía que su actitud distara mucho de la de sus superiores. Sakura se lo olía, pero debía sacar partido de su antigua relación de compañero con él para dar el primer paso como fuera. Aunque fuera la jefa de enfermeras, ANBU era muy hermético y su política muy estricta. Sasuke era perfecto para meter la cabeza.

—Las capacidades de los médicos son suficientes —comentó Sasuke—. Es Tsunade quien los autoriza para que sirvan en los escuadrones. Lo verdaderamente denunciable ha sido la incapacidad de mis efectivos para cubrirse las espaldas. Los problemas del cuerpo militar no son competencia del hospital.

— ¡Pero es la tercera vez que ocurre en tu escuadrón! ¡Cuatro de los fallecidos perecieron por una mala praxis! ¡Está claro que el médico que tienes necesita mejorar su preparación!

—Cuando fue a atenderles era demasiado tarde. Le observé bien mientras lo hacía. El ataque fue muy violento y rápido. Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde venían las armas.

—Dudo que fuera tarde. El informe no me lo deja claro —dijo Sakura devolviéndole la mirada dura—. Puedo proponerte hasta cuatro intervenciones distintas que les hubiera salvado la vida a dos de ellos. Los ataques con agujas son muy precisos, pero estos en particular no llegaron a cruzar el córtex. Se puede fortalecer la carga de plaquetas para cicatrizar la incisión, aun con la aguja dentro del cerebro, en menos de treinta segundos. Un minuto bien empleado de tu efectivo médico te habría salvado dos vidas.

— ¿Crees que el problema lo ha tenido nuestro médico? ¿No crees, en cambio, que esos dos deberían haber escuchado la aguja zumbar en el aire?

Eso era muy inquietante, se lo debía conceder. Una aguja era siempre suficientemente grande como para escucharla llegar a gran velocidad. De todos modos, preguntarse por la razón por la que no hubieron escuchado la aguja llegar era algo que no ayudaba a Sakura a llegar a ninguna parte. Sasuke añadió:

—Te diré cuál es el problema: estaban demasiado ocupados intentando saber dónde tenían los pies. Por eso perdieron la cabeza.

Sakura notaba a Sasuke muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. La relación de Sasuke respecto a su escuadrón, como capitán, distaba de reunir el epítome del compañerismo, pero conocía muy bien las habilidades de sus hombres y llevaba a cabo todas las misiones de la manera más fría y eficiente, como se exigía en ANBU. Hasta hace tres misiones. Sasuke había perdido quince efectivos y no parecía afectado de ninguna forma. Las pocas veces que abría la boca fuera del cuartel, lo hacía para hablar sobre el trabajo en el cuerpo ANBU y las tradiciones que se mantenían desde su fundación a manos de los Uchiha, pero para estar tan orgulloso de poder recalcar el nombre de Uchiha cada vez que podía y de lucir el estilizado tatuaje de la élite en su brazo izquierdo, parecía olvidar fácilmente que su responsabilidad era guiar al equipo en sus misiones evitando las situaciones fuera de control y volver a casa manteniendo el grupo al completo, sin devolver cadáveres. Sasuke siempre decía que se trataba de ANBU, no de un grupo de genins a punto de presentarse al examen chūnin. ¿Remordimientos? ¿De qué?

Una cosa era que a Sasuke le sobrara entereza para ver caer a los suyos y otra muy distinta que no pusiera remedio a la lista de bajas que parecía engordar con cada salida del cuerpo fuera de la Hoja. Los demás escuadrones no eran excepciones.

El problema, por supuesto, no se detenía ahí. La política exterior de Konoha había cambiado a raíz de esos ataques y las relaciones tirantes con el resto de países de la alianza no estaban haciendo un favor. Si la defensa de Konoha seguía debilitándose, el país iba a necesitar de la protección que no tenía, suponiendo un momento muy crítico e idóneo para esas potencias que quisieran imponer su poder sobre el Fuego. ¿Qué potencia de la alianza estaría rompiendo sus reglas intrigando contra el Fuego?

—Tal y como están las cosas, Sasuke-kun, me veo en la obligación de proponer un examen. Sería una negligencia pasar por alto esta carnicería sin reparar en el trabajo de los médicos. Tú encárgate del entrenamiento de los nuevos si quieres, pero ayúdame a hacer mi trabajo —levantó la mano para hacer un gesto suave mientras echaba una mirada sobre otro fajo de papeles donde se recopilaba la información de los médicos asignados a los escuadrones—. No sé. Podríamos organizar jornadas, pasar cuestionarios a los médicos, preparar nuevos volúmenes de...

—No.

—Pero...

—He dicho que no.

En el silencio que siguió, una lenta exhalación nasal enunció una amenaza queda. La inclinación del cuerpo de Sasuke hacia delante se acentuó y sus ojos oscuros iluminaron la habitación para Sakura con su intensa fijación. Sus manos, protegidas por los guantes de neopreno, se suspendían entre sus rodillas indolentemente, pero la amenaza estaba presente, ondeando en su cuerpo como una gota caída en la superficie de agua. Sin embargo, a su pesar, el cuerpo tenso de Sasuke y la negativa que seguía flotando en el aire, le inspiraban a Sakura una postura apuesta. La mandíbula de Sakura colgaba floja por la vergüenza y la indignación.

— ¿P—por... por qué no?

—Porque no necesitamos distracciones. Allí fuera está rondando algún enemigo que nos quiere ver muertos. Necesito tenerlos a todos entrenando, no paseándose por aquí.

—No terminas de darte cuenta de...

—Eres la favorita de Tsunade y te sabes muy bien tus lecciones, pero te olvidas de que ANBU no está para permitirse perder el tiempo con primeros auxilios, por muy especializados y prácticos que sean. Las salidas son frecuentes y arriesgadas.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Que ANBU estaba muy solicitado? ¡Ya había pensado en eso! Se irguió completamente detrás de su escritorio y puso los brazos en jarras.

— ¡La manera que tiene ANBU de hacer bien su trabajo es sobreviviendo! Si la élite nos falla, ¿quién nos va a proteger? –salió de detrás del escritorio hasta que la luz anaranjada del ocaso proyectada desde la ventana iluminó resplandecientemente su bata blanca— ¿Quién?

—La élite es la élite. No vamos a fallar.

—Por supuesto, pero esta semana ya hay casi treinta efectivos de baja permanente. Treinta efectivos que no se van a levantar de la tumba para proteger la aldea. Sólo quiero ayudaros a hacer vuestro trabajo. ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme hacer el mío?

—No te estoy impidiendo hacer nada. Puedes conseguir lo que quieras hablando con otro capitán o con Tsunade. Pero conmigo no cuentes. No creo en tus medidas. ANBU no debe confiar en que el médico haga algo más que improvisar un vendaje. ANBU debe preocuparse de hacerse más fuerte y ser autosuficiente con eso.

— ¡No estoy pidiendo tanto! ¡Podríamos conseguir tanto con tan poco!

Sasuke se puso en pie y recogió el informe de su misión de encima del sofá. Como si ella no estuviera allí, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—La situación es delicada. Ya hacéis lo que podéis. Continúa haciendo tu trabajo redactando certificados de defunción y deja que nos valgamos por nosotros mismos. Haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Sakura sintió que todos los nervios se le ponían en punta al ver a Sasuke desaparecer tras la puerta. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

_"Haz lo que tienes que hacer"._

_"Continúa redactando certificados"._

Ya estaban poniéndola de nuevo en "su sitio". ¡Cómo odiaba que lo hicieran! Desde que se especializó en medicina, todos los compañeros la habían tratado en las misiones como alguien al que debían proteger para asegurarse la supervivencia, ignorando que ella ya se había entrenado para ser mejor que nadie defendiéndose. Por más que intentara dejar claro que estaba preparada para hacer algo más que poner tiritas, todos hacían oídos sordos.

Y ahora que intentaba hacer algo para beneficio de la aldea entera, Sasuke subestimaba esa ayuda sólo porque ANBU debía valerse por sí misma.

"_¡Pero una cosa no está reñida con la otra! ¡No les quitaría tiempo! ¡ANBU se fortalecería con un poco de ayuda!"_

Ciertamente, no le había dado mucho tiempo de pensar qué podía proponer al cuerpo ANBU, pero tenía muy claro que había muchas cosas que mejorar, ¡y no era tan sacrificado! ¡Para nadie!

Sakura se había hecho un hueco en el hospital ella sola, evitando cualquier tipo de ayuda de su maestra para conseguir el acceso a material reservado, la participación en el diagnóstico en casos multidisciplinares o su propio puesto de trabajo. Había trabajado duro por hacerse respetar y ser una kunoichi de renombre.

Con unos compañeros como los suyos, el reto era difícil. Naruto iba y venía de los entrenamientos más sofisticados y duros, convertido en un ninja al que la tarea de hacerle sombra al difunto Jiraiya le quedaba más cerca cada vez que regresaba. Sasuke había tenido la gran oportunidad de afilar sus habilidades bajo la tutela de Orochimaru y se había impuesto entre los altos cargos del cuerpo ANBU en menos de un año al volver a Konoha y entrar en la élite (tiempo récord, considerando sus circunstancias).

Y ella estaba en un despacho pequeño, certificando actas. Sí, brillante y competente como ella sola, pero en un espacio cerrado, sin poder ambicionar tener las grandes aventuras que prometían esperar a sus compañeros. Ella siempre estaría a la zaga de aquellos ninjas excepcionales.

En su espacio cerrado, intentando cumplir con su deber, Sasuke la había dejado sola para que se tragara las palabras sobre el humilde trabajo que quería hacer. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a echar mano del bonito sermón sobre el espíritu de equipo que se había preparado pensando en el Equipo Siete para concienciar a Sasuke sobre lo importante que era que la Hoja funcionara eficientemente, aprovechando cada recurso. Pero si lo pensaba bien, tampoco le habría servido de mucho, ya que Sasuke seguía teniendo la misma actitud independiente de cuando era genin. De todos los grupos del diagrama de shinobis, ANBU actuaba de forma autónoma. Aunque guardaban obediencia hacia la Hokage, dentro de cada división, dentro de cada escuadrón, se operaba a placer de los capitanes.

Quizá entrar por medio de Sasuke había sido la peor idea, pero eso no significaba nada. Podía intentarlo con otro capitán. Incluso con la Hokage. Podía intentarlo incansablemente hasta que alguien la escuchara.

—Lo que está claro es que si me quedo de brazos cruzados, esto no irá a mejor —dijo en voz alta, para sí misma—. Si tengo que sobresalir sólo por seguir los pasos de Tsunade-shishou, que así sea.

Se quitó la bata y la dejó colgada en el perchero situado detrás de la puerta. Se sentó en el escritorio y escribió "propuestas" en un folio en blanco. Empezaba a oscurecer y ya debería haber salido del hospital, pero tenía un importante proyecto que llevar a cabo. Quizá los proyectos de gran envergadura le quedaran un poco grandes, pero a terca no le ganaba nadie; podía y debía plantearse el desafío de cambiar ANBU, aunque fuera un poco y temporalmente. Salvaría la aldea a su manera.

Pensó en Kakashi, en Naruto, en Sasuke. En su maestra y los cuerpos fríos que había visto al asomarse por la sala de autopsias. Apretó el bolígrafo entre los dedos.

_"Voy a escribir mi propia historia"_

* * *

**Chicas, aquí empieza el primer proyecto de la comunidad Cherry Tomatoes formado en Livejournal. Es nuestro primer fic grupal y en él participamos ocho autoras -nos encontrarás en el perfil- . Debemos advertir que, a pesar de intentar escribir en español neutro, cada autora escribirá con aquellos tiempos verbales o pronombres personales -entre otros usos- que considere por su nacionalidad. Os encontraréis usos del español distintos, pero nos esforzaremos en escribir sin expresiones típicas de cada país para que no os confundáis.**

**Os animamos a que visitéis la comunidad, a la que podéis acceder a través del enlace de nuestro perfil.**

**Esperamos que os guste la introducción de Protège-moi.**

**Chrysallis hime al teclado.**


	2. Protege Moi I

**~Protege Moi~**

**.**

**.**

**~Autora:** Vejibra Momiji _{Lady Padme Naberrie}_**  
~Capítulo:** 1.  
**~Extensión:** 6.484**  
~Rating/Advertencias:** T.**  
~Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto ©. Cherry Tomatoes.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

La tenue luz de las lámparas de papel iluminaba las calles del distrito menos popular de la aldea de la Hoja; como era costumbre todas las noches, las mujeres vestidas en kimonos de vistosos colores salían a las puertas de las casas en la zona. Sus rostros maquillados en color blanco con labios pintados de rojo y cabello recogido en decorados peinados, les daba la imagen de un grupo de muñecas, que ofrecían a sus huéspedes todo lo que sus cuerpos podían dar.

La entrada de dicho sector se encontraba al norte de la aldea, a siete metros de distancia del famoso monumento de los hokages, que se erguía poderoso como un observador mudo de lo que acontecía a pocos metros de distancia. Dicha entrada, con forma de arco, estaba adornada con dos dragones rojos, uno a cada lado, como dos guardianes sedientos de sangre. Para muchas mujeres del pequeño barrio aquellos seres mitológicos simbolizaban su protección divina en los actos lujuriosos que cometían a diario.

Dentro, las calles, en su mayoría, estaban recubiertas de tierra cobriza que cubría de polvo las sandalias de los visitantes. Dicha circunstancia algunas veces era un problema para las "madres" dueñas de las casas, pues aunque no lo admitieran, a nadie la gustaba llevar tierra color cobre en sus sandalias al regresar a casa junto a sus esposas o hijos. Por ello, antes de abrir sus negocios, un anciano se paseaba de un lado a otro barriendo las entradas de cada establecimiento.

Una característica importante de las casas eran sus entradas, las cuáles estaban adornadas de ventanas _fusuma_ de papel rojo; usualmente cuando no había chicas disponibles, así como habitaciones, se colocaba en las ventanas un par de piedras color blanco.

Si había habitaciones y ni una sola chica disponible, se colocaba una piedra blanca y una negra. En caso contrario, si había disponibilidad de ambos servicios se colocaban dos piedras negras. De está manera se reconocía que lugares eran los más apropiados para recibir visitantes o entre mayor cantidad de piedras hubiera, se daba a reconocer la calidad de servicio de dichos lugares.

El distrito rojo permanecía cerrado en la mañana en una quietud silenciosa que contrastaba con su actividad nocturna, de tal manera que pasaba desapercibido para los aldeanos que vivían en la zona. No obstante, tan desconocido como parecía ser el lugar así como ilegal, todos eran cómplices de su existencia pues estaban acostumbrados.

Era aquí dónde el equipo ANBU solía encontrar diversión, compañía y placer después de cada misión riesgosa.

El sake solía ser uno de los acompañantes más importantes de las casas. Las muchachas servían a sus huéspedes en las mesas del bar, separadas por paredes de papel blanco con siluetas de figuras femeninas desnudas o actos indecorosos, en el primer piso. Ahí, después de embriagarse, los ninjas podían escoger a la chica que más les hubiera gustado para pasar la noche con ella. En otras ocasiones, simplemente era un sitio para beber hasta el amanecer, pues el servicio de sake era gratuito.

Sea como fuere, este era el único espacio donde Sasuke Uchiha podía encontrar paz de todas las actividades que implicaban ser capitán de un equipo ANBU. En muchas ocasiones no era el licor lo que lo mantenía lúcido por las noches o el placer que le brindaban ciertas compañías femeninas, sino el hecho de que en su soledad podía descansar sus complicados pensamientos.

Por ello se encontraba en uno de los burdeles más costosos.

Oculto en lo más profundo del distrito y adornado por ventanas de papel rojo con decorados dorados, aquel establecimiento era dirigido por una "madre" que se hacía llamar a si misma Nanami-san. En ese lugar el Uchiha tenía una habitación especialmente preparada para él, con estampados de serpientes y dragones muy similares a los que tuvo en alguna ocasión en las paredes de las habitaciones que le dio Orochimaru durante su entrenamiento.

En el centro del cuarto, Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre un futón, a la par que el sonido de la música _gagaku_ hacía eco a través de las delgadas paredes. Con cierto fastidio abrió sus ojos al tiempo que el aroma a opio que provenía de la pipa que había fumado, y que ahora las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban compartían, le provocaba un pesado sueño al que se negaba.

Segundos después, fastidiado, retiró a una de las muchachas que se encontraba recargada en su hombro derecho frunciendo el ceño al empujarla. La mujer cayó de espaldas en el suelo, dejando ver que no llevaba nada debajo de su largo kimono mientras la otra reía a carcajadas.

El joven heredero de los Uchiha levantó una ceja ante la actitud de las mujeres; había sido un largo día y con cada ocasión diferente que vivía en el distrito rojo llegaba a la conclusión de que llegado a ese punto, la estupidez de esas mujeres fastidiaba el ambiente. Sabía que lo que solía relajarlo en aquel momento estaba comenzando a molestarlo porque no podía sacar de su mente el último encuentro que había tenido con Sakura Haruno.

Podía reconocer en aquella mirada de color verde cierta decisión y perseverancia que no deseaba tener a sus espaldas. Conocía a la perfección a la kunoichi desde que eran niños y sabía que podía ser obstinada si una idea se le metía en la cabeza. Por supuesto, no la creía capaz de realizarla porque aunque ella había crecido, seguía siendo la misma niña débil que necesitaba de su _presencia_.

Al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

Desviando su mirada un momento observó un viejo reloj en la pared. Era pasada la media noche, sin embargo no tenía la mínima intención de regresar a su hogar. El distrito Uchiha era terriblemente desolador y traía demasiados recuerdos para confrontarlos al momento.

Derrotado como había estado después de la última batalla con Naruto, no tuvo más opción que regresar a Konoha, aunque esto nunca había estado entre sus planes; a pesar de tener un permiso especial de libertad condicional otorgado por la Hokage, con el tiempo logró adquirir dominio sobre un equipo ANBU. Está realidad le daba una pequeña victoria en medio de sus humillantes derrotas, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a aceptar cosas que se le impusieran.

De todos modos recibió con agrado el nombramiento que ahora tenía, porque su propósito había sido claro desde el comienzo. Formando una mueca irónica tomó el vaso lleno de sake que le ofrecía la mujer que se encontraba a su izquierda y brindó en silencio.

Tenía que alejar las narices de la chica de cabello rosa de su lado, simplemente porque no deseaba un estorbo petulante como Sakura a su alrededor. Ahora que pertenecía al equipo ANBU, tenía el control de su libertad y era una realidad que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sin embargo, aún existía mucha desconfianza por parte del pueblo hacia su persona.

* * *

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta iluminaba la pequeña habitación decorada sencillamente con paredes tapizadas de papel celeste pálido, mientras un reloj de pared con forma de gato movía los ojos de un lado a otro con un molesto tic-tac que aumentaba el estrés que sufría la joven kunoichi que se encontraba acostaba en la cama.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas daba vueltas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, durante toda la noche sus intentos habían sido vanos. Estaba molesta consigo misma y con Sasuke Uchiha; trataba de no pensar en lo que el joven le había dicho en la mañana pero las expresiones distantes de su rostro pálido corroían sus pensamientos constantemente.

Irritada empujó con sus piernas las mantas que la cobijaban dejando que cayeran al suelo. Trataba de relajarse para dormir pero la misma escena se repetía como una vieja película: la cantidad de muertes, la actitud preponderante de Sasuke, su mirada fría ante la mínima intención de ayuda que ella le ofrecía...

Mordió la almohada a su lado arañando el cojín en el proceso. Tenía un enorme deseo de gritar de ira y desesperación pero no quería despertar a sus viejos padres y alarmarlos con su actitud, especialmente porque cualquier impresión podría dañarlos. Pese a ello no dejaba de sentirse mal a causa de los recuerdos relacionados con su conversación con Sasuke y el tono calculador que marcaba su voz cada vez que hablaba con ella.

Miró al techo unos instantes antes de cerrar sus ojos. Sufría de una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía reconocer; si bien en el pasado palabras frías como las que Sasuke le había dicho le hubieran destrozado el corazón, ese no era el caso de ahora porque finalmente lo había superado. No obstante en su inútil intento de convencerse a si misma de ello pronunció una maldición, estaba cansada de la actitud del shinobi.

«¿Por qué tenía que ser tan comedidamente distante?», pensó. Colocando su mano izquierda sobre su frente para disminuir el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse y que iba en aumento, apretando su mano derecha en un duro puño, lastimando así con sus propios uñas su piel.

Quería sangrar para estimular a su organismo a eliminar todo estrés causado por la incomoda situación que el shinobi le había traído.

—¡Ahh! —se quejó, ocultando su cabeza en la almohada. No quería que su madre entrara preocupada por ella. Unos segundos después de desahogarse por completo, se levantó firmemente admirando la luna que brillaba en el cielo despejado sobre Konoha—. No me rendiré, no esta vez, Sasuke Uchiha —declaró con perseverancia encaminándose hacia el armario.

Tomo de ahí una falda sencilla similar a las que solía usar en sus misiones, un chaleco de color púrpura –que casi nunca usaba- y una camisa con un pequeño escote que dejaba a relucir disimuladamente la forma de sus senos. Iba a cambiarse, no podía estar en paz hasta que pudiera conversar pacíficamente con el Uchiha y cerrar el tema de la mañana.

Aunque no estaba segura en que lugar del pueblo se encontraba, no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a dejarse vencer. No en esa ocasión.

* * *

Su búsqueda tardó un par de horas en llevarla a la zona roja de Konoha. Sabía del sitio por los rumores que involucraban las visitas ocasionales que Kakashi-sensei y varios miembros ANBU hacían al lugar. Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando paso por la entrada decorada con esos enormes dragones; cuando era pequeña solía pensar que se trataba de alguna clase de templo que nadie visitaba puesto que su madre le tenía completamente prohibido acercarse; con los años supo cuál era la realidad del sitio.

Mientras caminaba prestando atención a las imágenes poco decorosas que podían vislumbrarse en algunas ventanas, empezó a captar la atención de las mujeres del lugar, quiénes la miraban con cierto repudio.

La zona roja no era un lugar dónde las mujeres fueran bienvenidas, salvo en algunas ocasiones poco usuales. Era un territorio peligroso para el sexo femenino puesto que muchas matronas solían ver a las kunoichis como sus enemigas. Aumentando el chakra en sus manos, Sakura mantuvo la calma. Si algún problema tenía lugar debía estar preparada para defenderse.

Después de una larga caminata por el sendero de tierra llegó al burdel más importante de la zona –había escuchado a Kakashi-sensei hablar del lugar–.

Era el sitio perfecto, pues solo comandantes de altos rangos, capitanes de equipos ANBU y miembros de élite tenían acceso al lugar.

Con las mejillas rojas paso delante de un ninja que la miró de forma lujuriosa escudriñando sus delicadas piernas. Se maldijo unos instantes por no usar un pantalón adecuado para el momento, claro estaba que tampoco pensó que terminaría ahí en aquella noche.

Deslizó con lentitud el _fusuma _de la entrada del local, entrando en el _genkan_ en donde dejó sus sandalias. Tranquilizando su acelerado corazón deslizó la siguiente puerta que le daría paso al burdel.

Echando un vistazo antes de entrar, puso en práctica sus habilidades como ninja; debía ser sigilosa y precavida al abrirse paso en medio del delgado pasillo cuyo piso estaba hecho de madera lacada. Era más seguro si no llamaba la atención de nadie.

Varios minutos después de bucear entre los pasillos y quedar impresionada ante las imágenes vulgares que presenció en varias habitaciones que no tenían sus puertas cerradas, comenzó a rendirse.

En ese momento el sonido de gemidos llegó a sus oídos impregnándose como un parásito en su imaginación. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza ya que estaba segura de no ser capaz de olvidar… No podría quitar todas aquellas situaciones desagradables de su memoria.

En medio de su confusión, escuchó a una mujer mencionar el apellido "Uchiha", captando su atención para seguirla disimuladamente hasta una habitación con puertas cerradas. Sakura esperó afuera, escondida en una habitación abierta que se encontraba vacía, aunque habían señales a la vista de haber sido _recientemente _usada.

Con paciencia vio cómo la mujer entraba en el lugar y después de unos segundos volvía a salir acompañada de un par de mujeres que parecían estar molestas. Aunque la realidad parecía ser otra. «Están ebrias», pensó. Evitando cualquier otro tipo de reflexión con respecto a qué más pudo suceder en ese sitio.

Después de que las mujeres desaparecieran tras una esquina, la joven kunoichi se levantó de su escondite y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, sabía que las mujeres estuvieron con él. Un sentimiento de zozobra la acongojó por un instante para después desecharlo, no era el momento adecuado para sus debilidades.

Sosteniendo la respiración, entró.

Ahí, en medio del cuarto, recostado sobre el futón con la cabeza mirando al techo, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo pero Sakura sabía que no era así.

El olor a humo, opio y sake que la habitación despedía provocaron un acceso de náuseas. Cuando se recuperó, levantó su cabeza con orgullo y se digirió al shinobi.

—¿Qué haces, Uchiha?—le preguntó, con semblante serio, ocultando su nerviosismo.

En una prolongada respuesta de silencio, el shinobi alzóla mirada con lentitud, abriendo sus ojos para escudriñar a la kunoichi, como si estuviera analizando lo que debía hacer. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca inexpresiva. Sakura se enfureció.

—¿Qué se supone debo estar haciendo, _Haruno-san_?

Al escuchar como la llamaba, la joven apretó los labios. Preparó mentalmente una réplica pero se contuvo. Por su parte Sasuke siguió observándola, tenía los sentidos un poco aturdidos por el licor que había bebido en la tarde y el olor a opio que aún lo rodeaba, sin embargo podía leer a través de ella como un libro abierto.

Sabía porque estaba ahí, no le iba a dar el lujo de desafiarlo otra vez.

—Debemos discutir el tema de la mañana —la muchacha declaró. Frunciendo el ceño a la par que movía su mano para ventilar el desagradable aroma que la rodeaba. Era un ambiente pesado que le cansaba y aumentaba la jaqueca que tenía por el insomnio.

—No hay nada que discutir al respecto —respondió Sasuke, cortando con frialdad. Unos segundos después, seguro de que no debía dar más explicaciones, se levantó de su asiento con la intención de retirarse.

Sakura lo siguió, tenía que convencerlo.

—¿Acaso no tienes remordimiento por tus hombres? —preguntó inquisitivamente—. Trabajan para ti, Sasuke, son tu equipo... —se quedo en silencio pensando con detenimiento lo siguiente que debía decir—. ¿Olvidaste lo que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó sobre el valor de un equipo? —ante su pregunta, el joven shinobi se detuvo.

—No —respondió su voz carente de emoción.

—¿Qué? —estaba desconcertada, imaginaba que no iba a responderle. No de esa forma, en su mente tenía esbozada la escena donde él solo pronunciará el tan familiar "Hn".

Pero él siempre la sorprendía.

—No he olvidado el valor de un equipo, Sakura —dijo. Finalmente la había llamado por su nombre sin necesidad de entrecortarlo por sílabas como solía hacer. Sakura sintió en su interior una pequeña luz de esperanza. Tal vez estaba llegando a él, a su conciencia. No obstante la felicidad de la joven no duro mucho—. Por ello me reservo el derecho a admitir cualquier persona en mi equipo, porque valoro sus vidas.

Era un golpe bajo.

Sakura enmudeció; las palabras que provenían de él eran tan frías e hirientes que habían apuñalado sus buenas intenciones. Aferrada a la fuerza de voluntad que aún poseía no se mitigó ante aquella actitud distante por parte del shinobi.

Sasuke por su lado dio por sentado el mutismo de la muchacha como una respuesta de derrota y continuó su camino. No tenía la mínima intención de prolongar la conversación. Pero Sakura le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

A los pocos minutos de salir por la puerta principal del burdel, la kunoichi corrió detrás de él para detenerlo. No se alejaron demasiado del centro porque algunas casas viejas aún los rodeaban.

Sakura se mantuvo firme llamando su nombre durante varios minutos; el viento nocturno ayudó a que pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos en el proceso antes de que colapsaran y sin perder el control, encaró al Uchiha sujetando su brazo para detenerlo.

Él la miro con impaciencia.

—No puedes tratar de negar la ayuda que te estoy ofreciendo de esta manera, no estoy cuestionando tu liderazgo, si es así como quieres llamarlo —por su osadía, Sasuke enarcó una ceja y tensionó su cuerpo. Sakura comenzó a temblar, pero no iba a retroceder—. Mi intención es meramente por el equipo, Sasuke no puedo permitir más muertes... no es normal, no de esta forma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres un ninja?

—¿Qué?

La joven lo miró. No comprendía lo que el shinobi trataba de decirle.

—Hn —respondió, seguido de otro silencio que aumentaba la tensión—. Toda nuestra vida está envuelta en muerte, traición y desesperanza —Sasuke se calló, como si estuviera reflexionando—. No puedes esperar que todos los integrantes que salimos en equipo por este tipo de misiones regresemos sanos y salvos... ¿o sí? —el tono áspero de su voz estaba regresando. Ella lo conocía perfectamente, era como volver a su infancia dónde Sasuke la hacía sentir tonta por no comprender sus sentimientos.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado, no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa forma.

—¡No es a lo que me refiero! —objetó. Sin darse cuenta de estar comenzando a ejercer fuerza sobre el brazo de Sasuke, tanto que sus uñas dejaron marcas en la piel pálida del muchacho.

—Sakura.

—¡No comprendo por qué actúas de esa manera! —alzó la voz, entremezclada de ira, frustración y un poco de dolor.

—Sakura.

—¡Es por el bien de tu...!

No terminó su oración, porque en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke la había arrinconado con agresividad contra una pared.

El fuerte golpe de su espalda contra el muro hizo que gimiera de dolor, entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando la difusa escena cobró vida en su realidad, la kunoichi no tenía palabras para responder a la provocación del shinobi.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Sa-ku-ra —Sasuke sujetó la delicada muñeca de la kunoichi sobre su cabeza y la apretó con poderío—. Este es mi equipo, sé lo que debo hacer, no te necesito ni a ti ni a tu grupo de mediocres médicos —sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía sentir el aliento cálido de Sasuke—. No deseo estorbos en las misiones y tú, Haruno, sabes muy bien que serías algo similar.

Se sentía hipnotizada, atemorizada y a la vez humillada.

Cuando el muchacho se alejó, soltándola para que recobrara el aire, Sakura contuvo un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué sucedía de la misma forma?, ¿por qué no podía hacerle frente con la seguridad absoluta que sentía con otros oponentes o incluso a Naruto?, ¿qué tenía él que no tuvieran los demás que la despojaban de toda su seguridad?

Hundió sus uñas en su brazo, evitando encararlo.

—Parece que al fin te das por vencida —susurró con insensibilidad. Sakura odiaba el tono de voz que muchas veces usaba con ella pero en esta ocasión no se atrevió a responder—. Bien, no tengo la intención de quedarme a discutir contigo, hay una misión pendiente —dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Ese era el momento que ella necesitaba, cuando la guardia del shinobi había bajado. Perdiendo el control de su propio autodominio la joven kunoichi generó chakra en sus puños y le propinó un golpe en su espalda, a la altura de sus pulmones.

Sasuke sintió la presencia y la impertinencia de la kunoichi tan solo unos segundos después, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo para retener el golpe –a la altura de su estómago- con sus dos manos. Por el choque de fuerzas, el shinobi retrocedió unos pasos.

Estaba sorprendido. No era lo que esperaba.

—No vuelvas a tratarme de esta forma, Uchiha —Sakura recriminó, tratando de ocultar sus ojos bajo su largo cabello rosa—. No voy a admitir una humillación similar cuando actúo por bien de la aldea.

—Ser ratas de laboratorio no dignifica a sus miembros, al menos no en tu experimentación.

—No es un experimento, sé bien que es lo que voy a hacer, sólo quiero ayudar.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en entrar en mi equipo? —preguntó, empujando el puño de la muchacha para alejarla—. ¿Una necesidad inherente de revivir un viejo compañerismo?

—No —susurró, tomando su puño con la mano que tenía libre. Estaba adolorida, conocía la capacidad agresiva que poseía Sasuke, el hecho de que retuviera su golpe de esa manera y de alguna forma le doliera físicamente, la hacían más consciente de su poder.

Otro silencio incómodo se sumó a la serie de eventos del momento. Sakura tragó saliva e intentó aclarar su garganta pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Una vez más, no necesito tú ayuda, lo repito.

—¿Por qué?

—Hn.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en impedirme entrar en tu equipo ANBU?

Levantó su rostro, los ojos verdes se iluminaron bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas. Estaban cristalinos pero no reflejaban nada.

Sakura trataba de ser fuerte, lo intentaba y lo estaba logrando.

Por su parte el shinobi se mantuvo en actitud sordina, la imagen que daba Sakura la hacía ver _diferente_, no como la niña que lo acoso años atrás o la kunoichi adolescente que trató de detenerlo.

Ahora era distinto.

Ante sus ojos, tenía el sedoso cabello largo de color rosa enmarcando su rostro, reflejando sus ojos verdes cristalinos mientras su piel pálida parecía brillar, dándole así una imagen casi etérea, como si se tratará de una ninfa de agua. No recordaba mucho sobre aquellas criaturas, tan solo una imagen borrosa y difusa de los viejos cuentos que su madre solía contarle.

—Hn.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? —Sakura se compuso, no iba a dejarse humillar, no por él. Respirando, acomodó los mechones de cabello que tenía revueltos y se le acercó—. Aunque no lo desees, Sasuke, llegaré al fondo de esto porque tu equipo me necesita aunque tú no lo hagas —después de aquellas palabras, la joven desapareció de su vista.

El shinobi se mantuvo en su sitio, apretando las manos, esta no era la misma Sakura que el recordaba y hacía de la situación extremadamente... _peligrosa._

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, cuando se levantó, moviendo a la figura femenina que se encontraba acostada a su lado, con cierto cuidado para no despertarla. Bostezando, caminó entre los pequeños pasillos de su acomodado apartamento. Tenía un antojo nocturno por lo que buscaba algo para comer.

Con los ojos entrecerrados llegó a la cocina y tomando un cuchillo busco un pedazo grande pan para untarlo con mermelada y mantequilla. Usualmente, cuando se levantaba a esa hora a buscar comida, solía ser un poco de ramen de carne con salsa de cerdo pero los últimos meses los extraños e elocuentes antojos que poseía su compañera –novia-prometida- lo tenían preocupado.

No quería dejar de comer y durante aquellos meses la comida parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia. Aunque claro, tampoco podía tener su amado plato de ramen en la alacena porque a su novia le daba asco todo lo que parecían ser fideos. Así que estaba condenado a vivir de pan con agua.

En silencio, comenzó a prepararse el pequeño sánduche dulce y salado, cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe. Por la sorpresa, soltó su refrigerio y activo sus sentidos de inmediato, para detener a cualquier intruso que tuviera en la casa pero al reconocer de quién se trataba, se calmó.

—Sakura-chan —sonrió somnoliento—. No hagas eso, si Ino se despierta entonces... ¿Sakura?.

El joven rubio enarcó una ceja acercándose a la muchacha que mantenía la cabeza baja. Sin mucho que decir, la joven levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos cansados y se la veía pálida, Naruto la tomó de un brazo y la acercó a él para abrazarla con delicadeza.

Ella solo dio un suspiro largo, colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras trataba de calmarse, no estaba llorando, tan solo tenía una sensación de estrés que recorría todo su cuerpo y provocaba que tiemble.

—¿Sakura-chan... sucedió algo? —tragó saliva—. ¿Dime... Sakura...?

—Shhh... —susurró mientras continuaba respirando el aroma masculino que el muchacho desprendía. Para muchos, una escena como aquella podía dar a entender una situación diferente pero para ambos, era una conexión como de hermanos—. No quiero hablar por el momento —respondió. Colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, Naruto acarició su cabello para tranquilizarla, era lo único que en esos momentos podía ofrecerle.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se sentaron a la mesa, mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir en el horizonte. Sakura observó la ventana con atención, la calidez que provenía del nuevo día le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que tendría que hacer unas horas más tarde.

—¡Arrgggg! —gruñó molesto, después que la joven le contó todo lo acontecido—. No comprendo por qué Sasuke sigue siendo **tan estúpido** como antes...

—No es tu culpa, Naruto —Sakura posó su mano sobre la mano del chico, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Es mi culpa por intentar hacer algo que supongo le desagrada —la joven se quedo pensativa—. Aunque no entienda el porqué de ello.

—¡El cabeza hueca es demasiado orgulloso! —se levantó de su asiento con furia—. ¡Iré a patearle el trasero para que aprenda su lección de una vez por todas! —Naruto puso un pie sobre la mesa lanzando al piso un par de pedazos de pan.

—No, no... —Sakura trató de calmarlo suspirando profundamente, después de descansar, el estrés que tenía, en el consuelo de su mejor amigo. Se sentía más calmada y tranquila para pensar su siguiente táctica—. Algo extraño está pasando, durante meses el equipo con más pérdidas humanas es el equipo de Sasuke.

—Era un bastardo como compañero de equipo. Sigue siendo un bastardo ahora como capitán de equipo, supongo que sus subordinados solo se quieren suicidar, ¿no?.

También estaba siendo honesto, la situación de Sasuke con su equipo ANBU le tenía preocupado de igual manera y como futuro Hokage, debía encontrarle una solución clara a la situación—. ¿Has hablado con Kakashi-sensei al respecto?

—Tenemos dieciocho años, Naruto... no creo que sea necesario pedir consejo a nuestra edad—miró sus manos un momento, analizando—. Pero si fui a su casa... —confesó con timidez—, y se encuentra en una misión.

— ¿Misión? —Naruto enarcó una ceja—. ¿Una misión desde cuándo...?

—No sé, pero eso fue lo que me dijeron —frunció el ceño, colocando su mano bajo su mentón. Tenía muchas ideas en mente pero ninguna parecía funcionar.

— ¿Quieres que hable con él, talvez pueda convencerlo? —inquirió Naruto, tranquilizando un poco a la kunoichi.

—No, no es buena idea, pueden terminar en una pelea que la aldea no este dispuesta a afrontar, además dada la situación que tiene Sasuke ante los ojos de todos, podría ser peligroso —sonrió para darle ánimo—. Además tienes asuntos más importantes que resolver, con Ino y el bebé... ¿por cierto planean casarse? —preguntó con una mirada pícara.

Naruto se sonrojó, evitando su mirada.

—Es algo que no hemos pensado —sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad—, claramente.

—¿Qué cosa no hemos pensado con claridad? —por la puerta de la cocina una joven de largo cabello rubio entró, estaba algo somnolienta mientras alzaba sus brazos para relajar los músculos y despertarse por completo.

—Buenos días, Ino... —saludó Sakura, sin apartar la vista de Naruto.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la kunoichi al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando Naruto. Miró al muchacho con cierta expresión en su rostro, tratando de descifrar la escena frente a sus ojos—. ¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí? —preguntó observando a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Enarcando una ceja tomó el rostro de Sakura con una mano, sujetándola del mentón—. ¡Mira esos ojos, más fea no podías estar frentona! —declaró algo asustada analizando las grandes ojeras de su amiga.

—¿¡Qué le pasa mi rostro! —Sakura abrió los ojos y se levantó de su asiento para correr al baño para mirarse, un quejido lento se escuchó hasta la cocina y luego el sonido del agua.

No había dormido en toda la noche y no quería dar una mala impresión a su maestra una vez que fuera a visitarla. Tenía que arreglarse un poco y sobre todo dormir.

Por su parte en la cocina, la joven pareja permaneció en silencio, hasta que Ino suspiró profundamente mirando con recelo a Naruto.

—Parece que no ha dormido durante días —susurró tomando un pan y sentándose a la mesa.

—En realidad horas, pero Sakura da a relucir sus emociones con más facilidad —Naruto desvió la mirada mirando hacia el cálido sol que entraba por la ventana—. No deberías comer eso...

—¿Por qué?

La muchacha había untado el pan con un poco de salsa roja de cerdo que tenían guardado de la noche anterior—. Es comida, supongo que no le hará daño a nadie —sonrió a lo que Naruto levantó la mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Entonces podemos comer ramen de pollo en la noche? —le preguntó emocionado.

—No —respondió con quietud la joven. Naruto hizo una mueca de decepción—. Pero, si te portas bien... podemos hacer ramen casero —guiñándole el ojo, Ino continuó su comida mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en la mirada del rubio.

Sakura observó la escena desde un rincón sin ser notada, aquella normalidad que Naruto ahora poseía era algo que ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo siete tendría alguna vez.

* * *

El centro de comando del grupo ANBU era un lugar bien custodiado, con grandes muros de piedra y hierro que lo rodeaban. En el centro se hallaba un enorme campo de entrenamiento mientras a sus alrededores se podía hallar las habitaciones de descanso de algunos oficiales así como médicos; algunas veces Sakura había dormido ahí, curando a varios heridos después de una misión.

Este era el lugar perfecto que los ninjas de élite usaban para entrenar día a día junto a sus equipos, preparando también tácticas de ataque además de detallar como debían actuar en cada misión.

Aquella mañana, en uno de los salones más importantes del lugar. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba determinando junto a su equipo las técnicas, jutsus y demás que utilizarían en la misión a la cuál debían partir. Últimamente por causa de las muertes en su equipo, muchos de sus subordinados se encontraban temerosos de salir a cualquier misión de alto rango. Esa actitud, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a admitirla.

Así que con una mirada fría relató la posición de cada ninja y sus perspectivas, indicando en una pizarra como debían proceder cuando se encontrarán en la escena de batalla. Detalle a detalle, facilitó diferentes jutsus que podrían utilizar y que debían conocer para proceder en casos extremos.

La mentalidad de los miembros de un grupo ANBU era totalmente diferente a la de los ninjas comunes y aunque varios mantenían cierto miedo entrelazado con resentimiento hacia su capitán, muchos de ellos respetaban con tenacidad al shinobi, quién era una leyenda y algunas veces tener miedo a Sasuke Uchiha era mejor que temer a la muerte.

Después de tres largas horas de preparación finalmente dio por terminada la reunión.

—Eso, es todo lo que debemos saber… ¿Dudas? —les preguntó con una serenidad impuesta en su rostro frío, cuando ninguno dijo nada, él prosiguió—. Saldremos en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que se encarguen de recoger todo aquello que vayan a necesitar —estaba a punto de permitir la retirada de su equipo cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Enarcando una ceja, señaló con la mirada a uno de sus subordinados para que este abriera la puerta. El muchacho con una mascara de perro se levantó e hizo lo que se le ordenó, permitiendo que entrará un mensajero que venía de parte de la Hokage.

—Capitán Uchiha, se solicita inmediatamente su presencia en el despacho de la Hokage.

—Hn —respondió sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

Dejando sus cosas en su lugar y ordenando la retirada; el joven shinobi siguió al mensajero a paso lento y casi despreocupado. Durante todo el trayecto hacia su destino, sus pensamientos se posaron en la idea de que esto no iba a ser algo que le agradará, especialmente por como las cosas habían sucedido en la noche anterior con Sakura.

Aún así no le dio mucha importancia al tema, sabía de ante mano que regresar a la aldea de la hoja sería como una aguja en su sandalia; penetrante e irritante a todas sus actividades. Solo debía ser precavido y ocultar cualquier emoción que su rostro podría reflejar, manteniendo la calma absoluta.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, entraron con lentitud a la habitación. Sus ojos negros escudriñaron el sitio como una maquina analítica, observando con exactitud qué actividades estaba realizando la Hokage. Por su parte, Tsunade mantuvo su mirada impasible y seria orientada hacia el shinobi, tan imponente que trataba de inspirar miedo en su presencia pero el Uchiha conocía perfectamente que clase de mujer era Tsunade, así que su posición no le daba nada que temer.

Ante un pequeño movimiento en una esquina se encontró con la joven kunoichi de cabellos rosas. Su figura delicada se mantenía firme ante su presencia como si nada hubiera pasado con anterioridad aunque sus ojos cansados delataban otra historia.

Enarcó una ceja ante la actitud fría que Sakura parecía emanar. Le causaba una desagradable molestia y a la vez una incesante curiosidad.

—Sasuke Uchiha, capitán del equipo ANBU. Se me ha comentado tu caso recientemente —los ojos miel de la Hokage analizaron al shinobi antes de proseguir—, del cuál por supuesto no soy ciega en lo absoluto —Tsunade tomó una posición seria ante la inexpresividad del joven—. No puedo tolerar más bajas en tu equipo.

—Todo el mundo tiene que morir algún día —respondió sin mirarla.

—Es cierto, pero no de está manera —sus ojos miel se dirigieron a Sakura. Conocía perfectamente a su ex estudiante que aunque mantenía una actitud seria a la conversación, podía sentir la tensión. «¿Qué fue lo que paso con ustedes Sakura?», pensó. Dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada al shinobi, continuó—. Sakura —susurró su nombre llamando la atención de la joven—. Debido a está situación Sakura me ha comentando de una idea que puede ser interesante para ambas partes de los equipos médicos y élites.

—Tenemos ya un médico en el equipo...

—Y todos continúan muriendo —frunció el ceño—. Después de una larga meditación con respecto a esto, tome la decisión de que de ahora en adelante Sakura se volverá el médico oficial de tu equipo.

—Hn —Sasuke respondió, aunque parecía ser la misma respuesta de siempre, está era diferente pues estaba marcada con un deje de molestia. Tsunade continuó.

—La idea de que Sakura y un equipo de médicos trabajen en la zona de combate le dará más oportunidades a los equipos élite como ANBU de desarrollar actitudes especializadas ante emboscadas y enemigos —Tsunade declaró.

En ese instante el rostro impasible de Sasuke se dirigió hacia Sakura y ella lo evitó. Aquellas expresiones silenciosas eran señal de que algo no muy bueno podía suceder.

—Tsunade-sama... —intentó dialogar con su maestra.

—¡Silencio, Sakura! —Tsunade la calló porque podía sentir la negligencia que el Uchiha estaba usando con ella—. En la próxima misión, Sakura los acompañará. ¿Entendido?.

Otro silencio incomodó surgió.

Sakura se mantuvo tensa, tal vez no había sido buena idea hablar con Tsunade, pero ella era la autoridad de Konoha y ante todo su mayor deseo era evitar que más muertes se dieran en el equipo de Sasuke. Pero a Sasuke al parecer no le continuaba agradando la idea y en su mente la joven kunoichi no podía explicar porque había esa necedad peligrosa para dejarla entrar a su equipo ANBU.

Era una kunoichi altamente calificada, no tenía porque dudar de su capacidad como ninja. Aún así, pese a la mirada directa e inflexible de la Hokage, el shinobi continuó en silencio sin quitar la mirada de la joven. Entonces sucedió algo que la sorprendió.

Sasuke levantó su mano y luego bajo la cabeza dando honor de respeto a la Hokage. Esa señal de respeto, solo podría significar una cosa... Después de incontables horas tratando de entablar una conversación coherente, la resolución final había sido tomada bajo una obligación impuesta por la líder de toda la aldea.

Sabía que él estaba molesto por eso, no le había dejado más opción. Cuando ambos se retiraron de la sala, Sasuke se adelantó. Sakura lo siguió tratando de preguntarle que era lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Preséntate dentro de una hora a la salida de la aldea. —le respondió con voz fría, tanto que provocó que su cuerpo temblará—. Estas a punto de ver como es una verdadera guerra. Sa-ku-ra —declaró, sus ojos negros la miraron con crueldad.

—No tengo miedo —respondió firme la kunoichi, trataba de ser fuerte. Al cruzar un pasillo y desaparecer de la vista de algunos ninjas, el shinobi la tomó de un brazo e hizo que lo encarará.

—Esto no es un juego de médicos y ninjas, Sakura —frunció el ceño. Ella lo había desafiado más de lo que le convenía—. No será tan fácil como crees, especialmente si estás _sola_ — dicho esto, la soltó alejándose.

Ante la última respuesta por parte de Sasuke, la kunoichi no puedo evitar formular una incógnita. El reto había sido impuesto de mala manera y la agresividad del muchacho no le dejaba muchas opciones, sin embargo por el bien del equipo estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, por el bien de la aldea y de ANBU.

Sin miedo, ni duda alguna, la joven encaró a la sombra de un shinobi que ya no la escuchaba.

—_Estoy lista_ —susurró con decisión. No iba a dejar que él la venciera tan fácilmente, no de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Un caluroso saludo de parte de todas las autoras de está historia conjunta. Nos disculpamos por la demora en la publicación de un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradecemos sus comentarios y reviews al respecto. Visiten nuestras comunidades en Facebook, Livejournal y Twitter. Las estamos esperando y les enviamos un caluroso abrazo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

Atentamente  
**Vejibra Momiji** _{Lady Padme Naberrie} _


End file.
